Seth Omega promo (Boise)
CENTERSIZE="5"BΩ/B/SIZE/CENTER BMy name is Seth Corleone. Better known as Seth Omega to many. My day job? I’m a professional wrestler. My claim to fame was simple. I threw myself through different things for paychecks. Some called me a glorified stuntman, others called me just fucking crazy, but this is a lot cooler than any other job I can think of. That’s not while I’m here tonight. I’m outside this old abandoned warehouse in Crystal Creek, Florida. Tonight I’m going to save a life… Every since I was young, I always wanted to be considered the hero. Professional pincushion? Professional stuntman? I’d like to see your fucking policemen do this. Every since I lost those who are close to me I’ve thrived on this, spitting in the face of danger….spitting in the face of god...all to save a life./B ISmash Omega jumped through the window effectively breaking it, landing onto the catwalk right below the window. He sat still for a moment before looking over the edge./I COLOR="DarkGreen"bOmega:/b/COLOR Fucking lucky, nobody’s here but the hostage. ISeth got up and checked his shoulder. Through the black shirt he wore his shoulder was bleeding heavily. /I COLOR="DarkGreen"bOmega:/b/COLOR Fuck…that’s going to leave a mark. IHe adjusted his ski mask, which bared a white skull on the front of the black mask and began walking with light steps towards the ladder on the catwalk. He got on the ladder and began climbing down slowly, being sure to watch every step carefully./I BThis is easy…maybe a bit too easy./B IAs if his thoughts were said aloud at that very minute the ladder began buzzing with the sounds of electricity./I BFucking shit./B IAt that very moment Seth’s body froze up and dropped like a sack of potatoes onto the cold hard warehouse floor./I BGood thing I learned how to fall from high spots at such a young age./B b???:/b It is so good of you to drop by Mr. Omega. INot being able to move Seth lay still as the short Chinese man walked over to his location. He wore a very businesslike suit and had a sickening grin on his face. He stood over the fallen Omega and kicked his shoulder hard./I b???:/b Oh what a shame you’ve cut yourself, I suppose you know who I am no? IOmega still couldn’t move, the electricity had caused him to be paralyzed temporarily./I BI know who you are you sick son of a bitch, you’re the damn real estate mogul that has had ties to the East Coast Yakuza for months./B b???:/b My name is Ping Wasabi, you know the one who made himself into a self made millionaire by running several Laundromats and Chinese Restaurants? Then I turned around and sold the properties for more money? IWasabi turns around and faces the female hostage, he strokes her face carefully and keeps talking in his hard to understand Chinese Accent./I BYou’re a sick son of a bitch that sold cocaine for the Yakuza out of those fronts, you even went as far as kidnapping the reporter who broke the news so the Yakuza could kill her!/B bWasabi:/b That’s right, you know exactly who I am. Now see, that electroshock you received will keep the average man down for around 5 minutes. That is more than enough time for Miss McNeal and myself to escape, thus ending any hopes of you becoming a hero. IPing turns back around and stands over Omega one again, he smiled his crooked smile and asked in a sarcastic tone./I bWasabi:/b Do you have anything to say? Of course not! I As Ping is laughing Omega smiles himself and brings his big boot up and kicks Wasabi right in the jaw, staggering him backwards. Ping looks at Omega astonished at what had happened./I bWasabi:/b But…how? COLOR="DarkGreen"bOmega:/b/COLOR Let’s just say I’m not your average man Wasabi. IWithout another word Omega takes his big oak axe handle he had attached to his back and swings it mightily towards Ping. As it hit him on the chin Wasabi spat out blood before falling to the ground. As Ping laid there Omega carefully walked over to where he was laying and crouched down next to him/I. COLOR="DarkGreen"bOmega:/b/COLOR How did you know it was me? How in the hell did you know it was me under the mask? IWasabi laughed a bloody grin as he glanced up at Seth, he shook his head again and spit in the face of Omega./I bWasabi:/b You stupid fucking Italian! Don’t you know anything? Don’t you remember the Jamaicans in the bar? WHO DO YOU THINK SENT THEM? THAT BARTENDER WAS SUPPOSE TO DIE AND DIDN’T BECAUSE OF YOU! You fucking fool, you have muddled around in Yakuza business long enough, and tonight…tonight you die! IAs Ping began a deep cackle as the big metal door towards the warehouse began to open, as it did the only thing that could be seen on the other side was 6 Chinese men, all of whom dressed in suits, all of whom wore sunglasses./I bWasabi:/b Let the games begin Seth! IWithout another word the sharp dressed Asian men threw a grenade like thing onto the lap of the hostage, it blew up and took part of her with it. Smoke filled the room and Seth’s vision began to blur, he staggered behind a stack of wooden crates and tried to regain his composure. As he tried shaking out the cobwebs and tried getting the white light out of his eyes he finally caught a glimpse of what damage was done./I B Fucking Stun Grenade…oh no, that hit her directly in the midsection…what in the hell?/B I It was once the smoke cleared that he noticed she was no longer resisting or moving, he thought maybe she was stunned too. He quickly ducked his head under the box where he looked at the plate glass window of the office right near him. He noticed that 5 of the men had Uzi’s drawn out pointed in his direction. He heard Wasabi speak out once again./I bWasabi:/b Tonight you die Seth. Seth Corleone…born to Lewis Michaels, adopted by the Corleone family. You lived in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania until you were 16. You moved to Knoxville, Tennessee where you spent little time. To earn money you wrestled in backyards, until you moved to Tallahassee, Florida where you bought official wrestling training from a man named Asai Ngata who later gave you your gym. From there you traveled the world as a wrestler, and now you do this you stupid son of a bitch. I know everything about you, every little thing, and you have a job yet you put your nose in my business…you’re as useless as your cousin Drew. So give it up Seth…you won’t win. BHow in the fuck does he know every last thing about me? I am not that open of a book am I?/B IIt was at that moment he noticed that one of the 6 Yakuza men was getting ready to launch another stun grenade his way, as the middle Yakuza man threw it Omega jumped out from behind the box./I COLOR="DarkGreen"bOmega:/b/COLOR Check out my Barry Bonds impression motherfucker! IWithout another word Seth hit the grenade with his oak axe handle launching it back at the Yakuza, before it could hit back at them he jumped back behind the boxes as the grenade went off right in front of them. Just as he expected the Uzi’s began blazing, bullets flew off the wooden boxes he hid behind, they also shattered the glass in the office in front of him. The sounds of bodies hitting the floor was a sign that a couple of them had hit one another./I BFuck…that worked out better than I planned it./B IOmega heard 5 bodies hit the floor, however the mouthy Ping Wasabi was shot in the crossfire./I COLOR="DarkGreen"bOmega:/b/COLOR I know you’re out there…if you can even understand me. bYakuza Man:/b I understand perfectly. Now understand this…I will kill you. We’ve already killed her. BWhat? She’s dead? How can this be…it was just a stun grenade…wasn’t it?/B COLOR="DarkGreen"bOmega:/b/COLOR You’re a fucking monster…a god damn monster. You killed an innocent woman! bYakuza Man:/b Innocent? INNOCENT?!? She was going to ruin the Yakuza name. COLOR="DarkGreen" bOmega:/b/COLOR The Yakuza Name? Like you had any fucking honor anyways! The Uzi fires off a couple of rounds that just skip past Omega, the sound of silence is the only other thing heard in the warehouse. bYakuza Man:/b You can either come out or I’ll come and get you…your choice! COLOR="DarkGreen"bOmega:/b/COLOR Come on buttercup, come on and get me. IThe Yakuza Man begins walking forward towards the wooden boxes, he stops 3 feet from the boxes and fires off a couple more shots towards Omega, one of which bounced off the concrete and grazed his leg./I BSon of a bitch, that fucking chink just burnt the side of my leg./B bYakuza Man:/b Last chance Corleone…you come out now I kill you with honor, I kill you from behind and leave you peacefully. If you don’t…well then you’ll be scattered amongst the warehouse. COLOR="DarkGreen"bOmega:/b/COLOR Fuck you, the Yakuza has no honor! bYakuza Man:/b Fuck you, you are a dirty fucking wop! I The Yakuza man begins walking towards the rest of the way when out of nowhere he gets cracked in the jaw with a hard left hand. Without any other motion Omega grabs the gun and pushes the man into the wall. The two struggle over the gun with Seth quickly getting the advantage and holding the gun under the Yakuza Man’s chin. Omega looks him directly in the eyes and smiles./I COLOR="DarkGreen"bOmega:/b/COLOR See you in hell… IWithout another word Seth squeezes the trigger and sends several bullets into the skull of the Yakuza Man. Seth releases his grip on the Yakuza and watches him fall to the ground. He looks at the wall and he sees what is left of the brain matter scattered./I COLOR="DarkGreen"bOmega:/b/COLOR To fight against a man with no honor, you must fight with no honor. ISeth looks over and sees the young reporter with her stomach split open, guts hanging out, and finally no longer struggling./I COLOR="DarkGreen"bOmega:/b/COLOR Worst part of the job, the innocent die young. I In the background Omega begins to hear sirens, realizing what his situation looks like he quickly begins running away from the warehouse. He jumps into his black dodge charger and steps on the gas, barely leaving a skid mark behind. As he speeds away from the warehouse he sees several blue lights swarming upon the crime scene./I CENTERBSIZE="5"Ω/SIZE/B New"BSIZE="4"COLOR="DarkGreen"Dear Phantom Lord. Last week we tied, last week we both went through a table, however I had you choked out. You were passed out and I had you in my grasp. Now…well now I’m doing what I do best. I’m going hardcore…beyond hardcore…I’m going to the extreme to end this. This will be over once and for all. Your hall of fame career? My stepping stone. The hardcore title? Mine for the taking. Your legacy? Beating you becomes my legacy. No doubt, you’ve done what few have been able to do in this business we call wrestling. But I am Seth God Damn Omega. I thrive in hurting you. I thrive in kicking your ass. I thrive in being something you haven’t been in a very, very long time. Beyond hardcore. More extreme than you. More extreme than LPW has ever seen. Now, now I become unhuman. Now I become immortal. Now I take your punishment and ask for more. Can you handle my punishment? Can you handle my limit of extremes? I don’t think you can…so I’ll take your bet. I’ll play your game. We will be in this chain match. Just like we were in your hardcore match. But next time, next time we face again, when you want your shot at my hardcore title. It will be under my rules, it will be my game. But tonight, you dance with me. Tonight you face me mono on mono again. And tonight…well tonight I defend the honor of the Hardcore Championship. The honor of OCEAN69. The honor of Insanity. But most of all, the honor of LPW./COLOR/SIZE/B/FONT/CENTER/QUOTE Category:Promos